deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacius vs Weiss Schnee
Description Alien Husbando vs Ice Queen .png|RoaringRexe Glacius_vs._Weiss_Schnee.png|GalacticAttorney Glacius vs Weiss.PNG|ZDogg S Alien vs Huntress Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Killer Instinct vs RWBY! Human meets Alien in this battle of Ice! Will the Ice Alien beat the Ice Queen?! Well only one way to find out! '' Interlude Wiz: Many of us have tried to harness the power of Ice, along with other powers at our disposal. And these two have done well of using their powers of ice along with other unique abilities. '''Boomstick: Like Glacius, the ice alien of Killer Instinct! ' Wiz: And Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ''' Wiz: And it's our job to to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Side Rules Wiz: Now yes, we know two Glacius like aliens have existed. We will be using feats for both, but using the backstory for the Original. To make it even for both. '''Boomstick: Come on let us get to the school girl and alien carnage! Glacius *Killer Instinct OST 05 - Glacius's Theme* Wiz: In the stars of our galaxy, who lives there, what lives there. Could it be a alien hunter, a beetle based alien, or a could it be a highly intelligent species that can manipulate Ice? Boomstick: I am thinking the last one! I mean this is the battle we are doing? Wiz: Ugh, I try to have fun you ruin it, you try to have fun everyone loves you. Someone please fire me... Boomstick: Shut up Wiz. Anyways from a distant planet lived a race of aliens with an unknown species cause fuck you, lived an species that are known for their powers over the ice. They also looked like Ice. For some reason... Wiz: This race was highly known throughout the Universe for their advanced technology, an- Boomstick: Dancing! No really! When these guys aren't fighting off other races they were competing in galaxy Wide tournaments that had to do with dancing! And these guys were the stars of it! Well until some race pulled off something they couldn't do. Like think of this as the Olympics, but with dancing and aliens. Called the "13 Cluster Game Events" wait what?! ''' Wiz: Right, anyways. The Glacius we know was not a dancer. in fact he was a Galactic ranger across the Galaxy who hunted down criminals who disobeyed "88 Decrees of the Alliance of Worlds". And he was very efficient ranger, having caught and captured hundreds of the criminals. Until one day, Glacius had received a distress signal from an unknown planet to him called Earth. '''Boomstick: Hey I think I know that place! Wiz: It is where we live moron. Glacius traveled to the Earth and sent a similar signal back. Unfortunately for our alien friend he was tricked. UltraTech knew of his species, and he would be a great asset the company. The planet sent several weapons towards his ship knocking him down to Earth. The ice alien landed, safe and sound. Until he was greeted by UltraTech's forces. The alien fought back, but in the end he was no match for UltraTech's soldiers. He was taken into the company as a slave. He was soon experimented on to make new subjects with his DNA. But soon UltraTech realized the best reason to use him. Boomstick: To make him a Gladiator that's right! *Glacius's Komplete Dynamic Theme* Wiz: Indeed. Glacius was made to fight in the UltraTech tournament. UltraTech promised of he killed Cinder. He would be able to get his tech back and he would be able to go home. Same for Cinder, except if he killed Glacius he would be able to go back to living a normal life. Either way, both were blood lusted to kill each other. So they could go back to being themselves. Boomstick: What does Glacius bring to the table oh all mighty Wiz? Wiz: Don't call me that ever again. But Glacius has confusing powers that even UltraTech has trouble figuring out. Glacius is able to manipulate his body into varying ice forms. Glacius can turn his arms into giant icicles for stabbing and slashing his foes. Leaving major wounds. Glacius can use his icicle arms for attack, or defense using it to block his foes attacks. Boomstick: This guy can also change his form into an ice puddle, great for getting a quick getaway from attacks, or he can use this to his advantage to suddenly uppercut the opponent. Taking them by surprise. ' Wiz: Glacius can also form his shoulders into a giant icicle or fill it with icicles and shoulder ram the opponent. Or just shoulder ram them in the first place. The galactic ranger can also summon giant ice crystals from the ground to pierce the foe from behind for front, or maybe at the same time. These can be small as big as a human foot, or huge to the point where they are taller and thicker than Glacius himself. Glacius can take one step and these giant icicles will pop from the ground. '''Boomstick: Yeah this guy doesn't mess around. Our morphing friend can summon giant ice flakes that seem harmless, well until they come barging at you and when they hit cause ice crystals to fly everywhere at high speeds. Glacius also has four Shadow moves! First Shadow Move is called Shadow Hail. This makes him not create on Ice Flake, but dozens of them at send them at your causing maximum hail. Second Shadow Move is Shadow Cold Shoulder, in this move he covers his shoulder in a massive amount of icicles and and shoulder rams you and is also able to go straight through projectiles. ' Wiz: His third Shadow Move Shadow Puddle Punch. In this state he transforms into a puddle of ice and uppercuts the target high into the air. When they come falling down he does it once again. And again. And again. Four times at least. Fourth Shadow Move Shadow Shatter tracks the targets location and summons giant ice crytsals like the ones from earlier and stabs them multiple times from below. And his most notable move, his Instinct Mode, Ice Armors. In this state he has five sets of armor which can take a quick beating before breaking. All of the Ice armors will be reduced to water once the Instinct Mode is finished. Or once he used all of it up. '''Boomstick: But what does Glacius also do best? Why build tech that is for sure! Wiz: That is right Boomstick, he is indeed very intelligent, able to build planet busting tech. But we will not include his tech in this battle. Boomstick: *Groans* But Why?! Wiz: He needs time to do that, and like Death Battle Rule- Boomstick: Yeah yeah, no prep time. Wiz: Glacius has taken on Sadira, Fulgore, Sabrewulf, and his rival Cinder. One one occasion, incoming feat from second Glacius. We once killed Cinder, out of pure fear. Meaning no required real effort. Does this mean the second Glacius is superior to the first Glacius? No. Glacius is constantly pitted against the foes mentioned above on a daily basis. Why? But some of this ice alien's best moves are his No Mercies. First No Mercy, Glacius turns his arm into a gaint icicle and stabs his opponent, freezing them solid this No Mercy is called Ice Pick. Second No Mercy, Blob Engulf. Glacius shall transform into a giant bubble and swallow opponent, and then crush them. Third No Mercy Acid Puddle. The icy alien turns into a puddle of water and swallows the opponent. Boomstick: Fourth No Mercy, Glacius quickly grabs the opponent, and freezes them. Then shatters them into bits. Fifth No Mercy he creates a lance of ice and stabs the foe. Say Wiz how come the last two don't have a name? ' Wiz: Seconds Game, Don't ask. And yes he is able to use these attacks on his "training partners". '''Boomstick: Cause when you run a company full of fighters, gotta "train" them. By making them fight your other soldiers... For some reason. ' Wiz: For his massive amount morphing and Human Torch killing skills, he is not the best UltraTech soldier. He is very slow in walking, but he does use flying- '''Boomstick: HE CAN FLY?! Wiz: No no, he can levitate. Not far off the ground. And can use his sudden dash to speed up. But he still is slow as piss most of the time. And his morphing has a limit to what he can do. One of his greatest weaknesses that would have made him safe and sound... He can't understand nor speak English. Cause UltraTech did say right after they bombed his ship. "Come with us safely. Or else." basically. And he has lost his fair share of matches against his "sparring partners". But if you see this Galactic Ranger giving you a chilling glare. You better run. Weiss Schnee *RWBY- Wings* Wiz: The Schnee Dust Company. This company has helped the world of Remnant many times. With the ownership of Dust, a strange dust lik- Boomstick: NO SHIT WIZ, I MEAN WHY DO THEY CALL IT DUST?! ' Wiz: You're really pissing me off. Anyways that Schnee Dust Company has had many people heir to the company. Despite being at the throats of Faunus the company has one heiress to it, Weiss Schnee. '''Boomstick: Wait you mean this girl? And god damn why is she pale? Is it suppose to fit with the ice theme? ' Wiz: We don't know. Anyways Weiss being the heiress to a huge company that pretty much was worldwide, was pretty spoiled at first. She was destined for "greatness" due to being the child of the owner of well, the biggest company in the world basically. So of course she was sent to the best fighting academy for Huntsman and Huntresses. Beacon Academy. '''Boomstick: The hell is a Huntsman and Huntress? Wiz: You see since the dawn of man lived creatures known as Grimm. These were bloodthirsty creatures. They would find and kill humans. Most of the time, the humans lost the battles. Until they discovered a power called Dus- Boomstick: OH NOW SHE IS THE HEIRESS TO THE COMPANY OF THE OWNER OF THE THING THAT SAVED HUMANITY?! HOW IS SHE THIS LUCKY, SHE IS JUST A SPOILE-''' Wiz: Anyways! Huntsman and Huntresses were able to harness Dust, using it to block out the Grimm. The creatures still arrive, and now they train young students to fight the creatures. Why young teens? No one knows. Many people have enlisted in Beacon Academy. '''Boomstick: HOW DID THEY ALLOW THIS 15 YEAR OLD GIRL INTO HERE! HOW! Wiz: NO ONE KNOWS! Okay, that is cleared out. Many Huntsman and Huntresses have to use weapons to fight Grimm. And lots of these weapons, are guns. Well Weiss Schnee does have a weapon similar to a gun in its long ranged nature. *RWBY- Gold* Boomstick: Her weapons is her rapier called Myrtenaster. ' Wiz: Myrtenaster is not your average rapier. This weapon is a Multi Action Dust Rapier. This weapons has a revolving chamber around its guard. This can fit 6 Dust crystals in each slot. Every different crystal has a different effect. She has Cyan, Violet, Red, Yellow, Blue, and White Dust. '''Boomstick: She is mostly known for her use of White Dust, and you guessed it. uses Ice. Her Ice Dust is able to freezer her foes in place to blast them back. Her Red Dust also known as Fire Dust, can be used for quick burst of flames. And her other Dust well, do what the colors imply. And Yellow Dust can be used for Lightining like stuff. Others can be used for other elements that are unknown. ' Wiz: Even without her Dust her rapier can be used like any old rapier. And one of her notable abilities. Like her Semblance. Semblance is a power exhibited my different people throughout the world. The Semblance Weiss has is her Glyphs. Her Glyphs can be used for defense around a certain area around her. They can also be used as platforms for her to leap upon cover large distances. She can use Myrtenaster to modify her Glyphs to be larger or more powerful. Like the theme, this ability is ice like in substance like a lot of her attacks. 'Boomstick: And we have Aura. Aura can be used for some purpose to help Huntsman and Huntresses in a fight. It can be used for defense, almost like a shield above the skin. Keep in mind they can still feel the pain, just won't get the effect. Or Offense, can be used for more powerful attacks with their body. Normal kicks and punches can be a shit load more powerful. And last but not least it can be used for slight healing. Small cuts and injuries can be healed. ' Wiz: Weiss is a truly "perfect" warrior. Having taken on many Grimm and defeated the Giant Armor. Which is well, a Giant Armor. Has dueled with many other Huntsman and Huntresses in the Vytal Festival Tournament. Having gone into the finals with Yang Xiao Long. Sadly she did lose, but Yang took on the next challenge. Weiss even tho young, is actually quite intelligent- 'Boomstick: And Bratty. ' Wiz: ... Quite intelligent and excellent combat skills, even without Myrtenaster by her side. But even being part of a rich family has its flaws. 'Boomstick: Yeah she seems to have a limited endurance, many hits are able to knock her on her ass, such as when this chick knocked her in the air with a fucking watermelon on a stick, knocking her out! Damn that must have hurt! ' Wiz: Even so, if you dare challenge the Ice Queen you have better prepared yourself. "My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it!." Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! 'Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' DEATH BATTLE!!! The Pinnacle *Aria Komplete Dynamic Theme* "ARIA, do you wish to commence attack on the space craft of the escaped, Glacius?" ''Today, was not a good day for ARIA. After all these years of using Glacius, the alien has escaped. Using his tech he is now almost out of the atmosphere. ARIA had to stop this. Now. She looked around her office, she could kill him, but if it meant him not escaping. She had to do it. ''"Yes, I wish to commence the attack." She replied with no emotions in her voice, she was a robot after all... "Very well." Unknown Desert, Earth The Desert was dry, no life. That is until the words right after ARIA's. Soon the desert floor opened. Out arrived a giant missile. This alone could decimate a City, imagine the damage it could do to the galactic ranger's ship. "3, 2, 1. Firing Missile 345, aiming at unknown craft." An unknown voice ranged throughout the desert spoke. Was it machine, or man? Either way, this was not going to end well for our alien friend... Glacius's Ship *Music Stops* He, had done it. He had escaped. All these years of torture shrouded in mystery. If he could cry, he would be doing so right now. Tears of joy he would be shedding. He grabbed several controls and put them at full blast. Before he could, something red appeared in his screen. Unknown language to us, normal language to him. "*Translated* Unknown Projectile In Area, Take Caution" The alien opened his eyes wide in fear. No, it couldn't be. Were they really that desperate to make sure he doesn't escape? He put his ship in full drive, nothing could stop him. Till now. The missile hit his ship. Everything was glowing red now, showing signs of danger. He knew the missile has it, and he wasn't feeling good about it. He pushed many controls, it didn't help. He was going to land. He held his hands to his chest. Hoping he would not have his life taken away by the fall. Until his ship showed a sign of where he was going to fall. Vale. Vale *Snowbelle City* "Ruby I told you I don't have time." Weiss said with much sternness in her voice. Ruby wanted to go do something with her, again. "Come on Weiss it is gonna be fun! New stuff in Vale you know?" Ruby said with that adorable voice of hers. Her and Weiss were friends, which means they do stuff friends do, right? Weiss sighed, this was wasting her time. "Ruby maybe tomorrow, okay? Now I gotta go, okay." ''Weiss said before walking off from a sad Ruby. Ruby sighed before walking off, back to Beacon. ''"She does this every time..." ''She said with disappoint in her voice. Weiss hummed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. It did make her a bit sad to shoot down Ruby, but she was a Schnee, they have to do what they do. She walked down more before stopping and looking in the sky. The young girl looked up in the sky, huh. Was that a shooting star? Either way, didn't matter. She continued to walk down before looking at a store, maybe some new clothes could do? ''*Music Stops* "It's a bird!" A voice yelled out, this caught the attention of Weiss, she looked to her side to see people pointing at the sky in fear. "No it's a plane!" A woman yelled out. "No it's Superman!" Another voiced cried out. "You idiots it's a space shuttle! It is going to kill us all!" Another voice shouted in fear. After that everyone ran, were they going to die?! Weiss quickly followed and hid behind an alleyway. Soon after. A loud boom was heard, even making her cover her own ears. '''BOOM! Smoke filled the area has the space shuttle fell down from the void known as space. The dust cleared and everyone was gone, except for Weiss. She slowly walked out of the alleyway and looked at the craft that fell down from the sky. She pulled our her signature rapier and walked towards it. Before she could take another step, the door out of nowhere opened. Icy air flowed out of it, and soon an ice like being fell out of it. Weiss stepped back in fear. She raised her blade and walked forward more, until the alien got up suddenly. The being appeared to be scared, this was our alien friend from earlier. It shielded its eyes from the nearby dust and looked at the girl near her. White hair and rapier in hand. She somehow didn't give off a friendly vibe to him. Glacius stepped back in fear and readied his body. The young girl gulped before stepping forward with fake confidence. "Who are you?" ''She called out, making sure not to get the crater's dust in her mouth. The alien did not respond. Nor did he care. All he did was step forward. Weiss stepped back, and that is when it happened. Before her eyes an giant icicle came straight from the ground in front of her, a warning if you will. Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at the alien and got into a stance. The alien did so as well. This battle, wasn't going to be very n''ice. FIGHT! Screenshot (867).png|RoaringRexe Rendersthing.png|WarpyNeko930 *Killer Instinct- Glacius' Theme* Glacius stomped on the ground once more summoning ice crystals to appear from the ground to impale the school girl. Unfortunately for him Weiss easily dodged the icicles and leaped into the air and came down down to the ground shattering the crystals upon impact. Weiss rushed forward with Myrtenaster to stab the alien in the heart but to no avail as the alien quickly used his arms as shields to block the attack. The alien stomped on the ground again summoning more crystals, and once again Weiss dodged them with little effort before spinning the chamber on her rapier setting it to a dust option. The chamber stopped moving, Ice Dust it is. The young school girl shot Ice Dust out of the blade towards the alien hoping to freeze him in place. Glacius quickly responded with creating a Ice Flake and shooting it towards the blast of Ice Dust. The attacks hit each other causing a massive "Ice Explosion" sending shards of ice everywhere. The cryokinetic alien then unleashed another Ice Flake towards the young Schnee. Before they could hit she sliced the Ice Flake in half reducing it to nothing. She smirked before rushing up again with Myrtenaster going for a slash to the throat of Glacius. Before she could hit the ice alien turned his hand into a giant icicle an guarded his throat. Weiss slightly opened her eyes in shock, he could create ice without Dust and change shape of body?! As she cleared her mind she felt a kick hit her stomach making her kneel to the ground in pain. As she fell down she felt a shoulder ram into her knocking her back even more. She got back up and readied her blade again, as she looked up she saw the alien slowly making his way to her. Was he really that slow? Her mind changed as soon has he dashed towards her in a levitating like form. Weiss quickly blocked the attack with Myrtenaster. She held the blade up while trying to hold him back as he pushed forward. Soon he had to back up as she stepped back as well. Glacius soon stomped on the ground once again, that was his mistake as Weiss soon anticipated this attack and moved from her current area as the giant pillars of ice almost impaled her once again. She spun the chamber on her blade once again, Fire Dust now. She aimed the weapon and shot the blast at the cryokinetic who easily dodged the attacks like she did with his. She shot another blast at the alien who suddenly had a strange aura around him and did a shoulder dash, destroying the blast as he rammed forward. That shoulder ram hit her like a freight train knocking her into a building as she quickly rubbed her head in pain and slowly got back up. The ice queen suddenly before she could recover saw a massive icicle head in her direction. She held the rapier up in a block position, barely blocking the attack with the point of her blade. The galactic ranger then summoned more Ice Flakes to hit the school girl who summoned Fire Dust which burnt the ice to nothing. Her quick victory was short lived as the ice alien did another shoulder ram along with several punches and icicle attacks. Her aura was holding her up, making sure she wasn't skewered on the point of ice, but it still hurt a lot... She recovered from the attack and spun the chamber on Myrtenaster once more, back to Ice Dust! The heiress to the Dust Company shot more blast at the alien hoping to knock him back instead of freezing him in place. Unlike previous attempts the attack was good, knocking the alien back into place. Glacius had to do something, and fast. He did one have move that could help him... Weiss shot more ice at the alien who countered with more Ice Flakes and ice blades. Ice shards were sent everywhere as both tried to hit each other. The wind was not filled with true chills of the air. Glacius dashed forward with his levitation and went to stab the young girl in the skull before she blocked the attack and knocked him back into a wall. The alien soon turned into a puddle and moved towards Weiss and tried to swallow her as he leaped into the air before that could happen. Weiss got ready to attack once more but saw the alien suddenly light up, and a new armor has taken over him. Ice Armor has arrived. *Glacius's Komplete Dynamic Theme* Weiss did not care, she had to beat him, no matter what. She ran up faster than the naked eye could see and stabbed the alien in his chest area. The attack, was ineffective. The rapier was stuck in the armor of Glacius, he didn't even feel the attack. Weiss tried pulling the rapier out of his armor with a few grunts of struggle. She couldn't get it out... She struggled more but felt a cold foot slam into her stomach knocking her back. The rapier was still stuck in his armor, until he ripped it out with his giant hands with little effort and tossed it to the side. Weiss tried to reach for it from the ground but felt a three toed foot slam onto her hand as she screamed in pain. Glacius rubbed his foot into her hand has she kept on trying to hold back the pain. Then he let his foot of her hand ahd slowly walked back towards to his ship. As he walked he soon heard the grunting of his foe as he turned around. As he did that she got up and stared at him before putting her fist up. If the alien could laugh, he would. She ran up and went for a punch as he raised his icicle of a hand prepared to impale her, right as they were about to land both hits she suddenly ducked and slid under him as she looked in confusion. Right when turned around he saw the pale girl get the chance to get her blade back. Glacius growled as he fully turned around and readied his body again. Weiss readied her blade as she charged forward, one stab to the heart and it would be over. No she knew better, this new armor would protect him. As she rushed forward she ducked again as the cryokinetic alien went for a shoulder ram. He felt his shoulder hit thin air, but felt a sudden pain at his leg, which caused him to roar in pain. Glacius looked down and saw a cut on his leg and blue liquid pouring out of it slowly. It wasn't a massive cut, but it was still a cut. He turned around to confront the young girl despite the pain in his leg. She noticed the slowing down of him, she was doing well. Just has to keep this up... Glacius suddenly raised his hand into the air and let loose a Shadow Hail, sending dozens of Ice Flakes towards the Huntress. Weiss sent a trail of Fire Dust to the ice projectiles turning them into water. Glacius sent one more Ice Flake towards Weiss right after she melted the previus ones. The last Ice Flake hit her head on sending several ice shards everywhere as she tried to block. Glacius to ready to tank another attack, before he felt his armor slowly go away. This was not good, one bit. The ice manipulating alien still had to fight, it wasn't too late for him. Weiss dashed up with her blade and prepared to cut the alien's throat open, before she could though she felt herself blocked and suddenly massive pain. Glacius swung his icicle for a hand multiple times, he now stabbed the girl multiple times even though her aura held up, summoned more ice from the ground to hit her bluntly, swung more ice at her, to finish it off summoned a giant ice pillar to knock the young girl into the air, and then summoned one last ice crystal to punch her into the air once more. *Music Stops* "ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The young Huntress fell down on the ground, slowly breathing as she tried to catch her breath. Glacius turned away and started walk back to his ship. The poor girl was in massive pain. So many hits... Glacius felt victory as he slowly walked back to his ship. Until he heard what sounded like grunting and the small girl slowly getting up. She wasn't done... Not yet. Weiss held up Myrtenaster, one last time. *RWBY- Die* Both rushed towards each other supersonic speed and clashed blades as the once former hand turned icicle clashed with the dust rapier. Both pushed forward, both with an intent to end each other. Weiss kicked the alien in the chest knocking him back as he lost stance. She summoned a Glyph to add as a trampoline way to bounce herself into the air as the Glyph disappeared she came back down aiming her blade towards the alien's head. He blocked the attack barely as he grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground. He went to stomp on the poor girl's skull right as she dodged in time as his foot slammed down creating a small crater in the ground. Imagine if she was still there. She readied Myrtenaster and ran up and stabbed the alien in the lower chest, as that happened a bellowing roar erupted from the alien in pain as the blade caused more blue liquid to pour out. She pulled the rapier out and got ready once again. The alien held onto his wound as the blue blood coated his hand. Glacius summon a giant icicle from the ground to hit the girl but she blocked with a Glyph easily. The ice alien now slammed his fist into the ground causing dozens if ice pillars to surround Weiss. The pillars closed in on the poor girl about to crush her. Until Weiss aimed her rapier filled with Fire Dust shooting each pillar turning the frozen water back into normal water. Glacius was now fighting for his life, trying to keep the girl at a distance. Weiss spun the chamber once again, Lightning Dust. She used the new Dust Crystal to shoot a blast of it towards the galactic ranger, the alien roared in pain as he was electrocuted in massive pain. When the shocking moment stopped he was almost completely tired out. His body was showing signs if immense smoke from the truly shocking moment. He still got up and created another set of Ice Flakes and sent them towards the young Huntress, she easily dodged them all easily. She now was ready for the final clash. She spun the chamber one last time. Ice Dust. The final clash of icy beings in a chilling fashion. Weiss readied her rapier one last time as she dashed at Glacius with Hypersonic speeds- ready to pierce his skull. Glacius, easily predicted this attack and began to create an ice barrier around himself. Weiss didn't even get the time to see it as her sword suddenly, pierced the ice shield, and was stuck. She let go of her rapier knowing it would be useless to try and pull out something that was stuck and probably wouldn't get out. But then she realized the 7 FT Ice Alien standing in front of her. "Screeeeeeeeeonk!" ''With a loud battle cry like screech Glacius took one last hit with his entire fist made of ice, and swung it at Weiss' stomach. Knocking her into a building and destroying said building. Glacius began to absorb his ice back into his body, letting the rapier fall. As a sign of honor Glacius grabbed the sword and walked over to the Schnee's unconscious body, striking the sword into the ground next to her, hopefully this girl would understand that his race and her's would soon have to cooperate. A tough warrior she was, but she would probably soon exceed Glacius himself, in given time. With that Glacius began to walk away. '''KO!' Glacius took one last look at the girl's body and a strange red headed hyper active one running towards her. In given time perhaps, they could cooperate like his mission said. ' Results *Killer Instinct- Glacius' Theme* '''Boomstick: Ouchie. That's gotta hurt. Wiz: While Weiss may have been POSSIBLY faster and more elemnataly abilities at her disposal Glacius had her outclassed. With his ability to destroy ARIA before she could react, and keep in mind ARIA can think and react faster than every supercomputer on the entire planet. Boomstick: Physical strength was not even a contest either, I mean Glacius can fight off giant fucking war golems with pure physically strength! Take a look at Weiss, and you will see the difference. ' Wiz: But the one deciding factor of the fight was this. ''In the rebooted universe, it is explained further that Glacius' race are powerful telepathic beings that can adapt to any environment (lava, metal, water, ice, earth, etc.) they choose by simply bending the molecular structure at will and encasing themselves in any and all form of protective shells, akin to a thick layer of body armor. This technique provides a natural form of defense and attack for his entire race. Wiz: With those advantages Weiss would need to take more time to at least try and hurt Glacius with her dust, which she could in given time but Glacius would simply overpower her before that could happen. '''Boomstick: Ohoho but Wiz, what if we didn't take Killer Instinct 2013 into account. Wiz: Doesn't matter, as Glacius' freezing a lake in Killer Instinct 2 was still above Weiss in any shape or form. Boomstick: Well, I guess Weiss got the chilling conclusion of this battle, with a fucking boulder sized fist to the stomach! Jesus... G-Get it. Cause Glacius knocked her out with using his giant fist and like- ''' Wiz: J-Just shut up. The Winner is Glacius. Next Time on Death Battle! '''Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!!! Category:TheRoaringRex Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:RoaringRexe Category:RWBY vs Killer Instinct Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016